Un amour serpentesque
by clarocque
Summary: Drago craque depuis trop longtemps sur Hermione. C'est donc en cette journée de Saint-Valentin qu'il décide de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais de quelle manière ? OS Hermione/Drago C'est guimauve, mais c'est pour la Saint-Valentin !


**Voici donc mon deuxième OS sur Harry Potter ! Encore une fois, il est sur le couple de Drago et Hermione, un couple que j'apprécie plus que tout. C'est donc sur cette journée de la Saint-Valentin que je vous laisse lire cet OS romantique.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Un amour serpentesque**

Drago était assis sur à son bureau, essayant de trouver les bons mots à dire à sa bien-aimée. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà, mais n'avais eut le courage de lui parler. Il regarda le parchemin vierge devant lui et les idées se mirent à surgir dans son esprit.

_H__aine de tout, de toi, quand tu t'en vas_

_E__ntends-tu mon coeur t'appeler?_

_R__eine de coeur, silence roi_

_M__arions nos sourires nacrés_

_I__mprégnés de vive impatience_

_O__sons braver le temps trop long!_

_N__e vois-tu pas que je suis là?_

_É__coute-moi, mon papillon!_

_Je t'aime_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait signer ou non, mais une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Il prit donc un parchemin neuf et recommença à écrire.

_H__ors-la-loi, comme je suis, je hurle ton nom!_

_E__mbrasse-moi, c'est une urgence!_

_R__ejoins-donc mon embarcation_

_M__ais quelle est donc cette attirance?_

_I__ncendie d'étoiles lactées_

_Ô__ mon amour, ne me laisse pas_

_N__e sens-tu pas que tu me plais?_

_E__ntends-tu, je perds mon sang froid!  
_

_Je t'aime_

Il ne savait plus lequel choisir et en composa un troisième espérant que celui-ci serait tellement bon qu'il pourrait éliminer les deux autres sans avoir à choisir.

_H__onte à ceux qui ne t'aiment pas!_

_E__ffaçons les ponctuations!_

_R__igole si tu veux, mais ce poème vient du coeur..._

_M__on ange, mon coeur est un démon_

_I__gnoble vide, tu n'es pas là_

_O__ù commence la décadence?_

_N__e me laisse pas, reste avec moi_

_É__veil soudain de tous mes sens_

_Je t'aime_

Il était plus que perdu devant ses poèmes, ne sachant lequel était le meilleur. Lequel plairait le plus à sa belle. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours demander l'aide de son homonyme Préfète-en-chef, mais trop de raison lui disait de ne pas le faire. Qu'elle découvrirait de qui il parlait et cela gâcherait la surprise. Il se dit donc qu'il trouverait sûrement une idée avant demain, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et se coucha dans ses draps, laissant ses lettres reposées sur son bureau.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla à 8h30 du matin, il savait très bien ce qu'il ferait. Il enverrait une lettre pour le déjeuner, une pour le dîner et la dernière pour le souper. Mais il pensa aussi au fait que sa belle n'aimera peut-être pas cette marque d'affection et il pria pour qu'elle apprécie. Il s'habilla en vitesse, pris la lettre et la mis dans une enveloppe d'un rouge foncé et fonça vers la volière. Il préférait ne pas prendre sa chouette, car elle était trop visible de loin. Une fois la lettre attaché et l'oiseau envolée, il se dirigea au pas de course à la Grande Salle pour pouvoir voir la réaction de sa belle en personne.

La Grande Salle était décoré de coeurs rouges, roses et blancs et de d'autres décorations de ce genre. Autrefois, il détestait plus que tout le temps des amoureux, car il voyait sa belle au bras d'un autre, mais en cette septième année, il semblerait qu'elle est mis les point sur les i car les deux était séparé par leur ami en ce jour de l'amour. Il rejoignit sa table et se plaça de façon à voir la réaction de sa gryffondor préférée devant cette missive rouge qui arrivait justement avec les autres oiseaux. Il vit la lettre tomber entre ses deux petite mains qui avait tant fait pour le monde sorcier et la vit l'ouvrir sous les yeux curieux de ses amis et amies. Elle lisait donc le premier poème de Drago et il vit avec plaisir les joues de cette dernière rougir considérablement, le regard cherchant celui de l'écrivain de se poème. Drago détourna le regard de peur d'être démasqué.

C'était un dimanche donc, forcément, ils n'avaient pas de cours. Drago passa donc son matin à tourner en rond dans sa chambre de préfet, essayant de ne pas trop réagir face à cette situation. Le midi arrivant, il fonça vers la volière une autre fois ayant avec lui une lettre dans une enveloppe rose pâle. Dumbledore avait accepté de laissez entrer les hiboux sur les heures de repas étant donné que c'était un jour spécial. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Pansy et Blaise qui semblait captivé l'un par l'autre, peut-être avait-il finit par ce m'être en couple, enfin. La chouette d'un gris ce rapprochant plus qu'il ne le pensait de la couleur des ses yeux qu'il avait choisit déposa la lettre devant sa gryffondor et celle-ci rougit devant le fait de ravoir une lettre ce de fameux poète. Elle eut la même réaction que le matin et cacha cette fois-ci la lettre dans ses poches de jeans. Elle leva le regard et Malefoy regarda soudainement son assiette. Il ne vit donc pas le regard de celle qui l'aime ce poser sur lui en particulier et sourire tendrement.

Pendant l'après-midi, il écrivit une autre lettre ayant l'idée de la déposer sur l'oreiller de son homologue aimé. Il passa plus de trois heures à essayer de trouver des mots qui allait bien ensemble sans essayer de faire un poème en particulier, non, plutôt une déclaration d'amour. Ce fut donc pour la troisième fois cette journée qu'il courait en direction de la volière après avoir installer sa déclaration sur le lit de son amour. Il avait cette fois-ci mis la lettre dans un enveloppe d'un rose criard. Le même manège se répéta encore une fois.

Drago était maintenant dans sa chambre, sur son lit en train d'espéré une réaction de la part de la gryffondor qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa chambre si on se fiait au claquement de la porte. Drago savait donc qu'elle ne tarderait pas à trouvé l'enveloppe violette sur le lit. Effectivement, pendant que Drago méditait, Hermione lisait cette quatrième lettre qu'elle avait, cette fois-ci, trouvé sur le lit.

_Hermione, tu as du recevoir mes précédentes lettres et j'espère qu'elles t'ont plus. Je ne sais pas dans qu'elle sens tu les a prit, mais sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'est que la vérité. Je rougeoie d'amour pour toi depuis trop d'année maintenant. Tu ne peux savoir comment j'étais jaloux de te voir dans les bras d'un autre, de l'embrasser tandis que je pouvait pas te toucher ne serait-ce qu'une minime fois. Sache que je t'aime et que mes sentiments ne sont pas près de changer. Je suis aussi désolé de te laisser dans le doute, mais je préfère ne pas révéler mon identité, tu l'as trouveras sûrement toute seule, tu es tellement intelligente. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur_

Hermione savait bien de qu'il s'agissait. Elle avait vu son regard fuyant, la chouette de la couleur de ses yeux, les indices dans les poèmes… Tout cela l'avait mener vers la seule personne possible…

Drago faisait maintenant les cent pas dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir et trouver une Hermione magnifique dans le cadre de la porte. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Hermione le regarda, lui sourit et lui répondit:

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

* * *

**Alors, bonne Saint-Valentin à vous tous et toutes. J'espère que vous aviez apprécié ce mini-Os en liens avec aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de suite de prévu, mais tout reste à voir, selon vos reviews.  
**

**Ceux qui sont plus observateur on du remarquer que chacun des trois poèmes étaient un acrostiche avec le nom d'Hermione. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis. **

**Bonne Saint-Valentin à vous !**


End file.
